


Blue Like a Cloudless Sky

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Eyes, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: The times Lena has thought about just how blue eyes Kara’s eyes are. Companion piece to Day 4: GreenSuperCorp-tober Day 21 Prompt: Blue





	Blue Like a Cloudless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Kay of Monroha who helped me with the descriptors. I straight up took some of what she wrote, she's the greatest friend ever for stuff like this. Blame her for anything that is brutal or emotional, it was really all her. Enjoy!

“What about you Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked the question, hoping it would bring the woman’s bright blue eyes back up to her own, smiling inwardly when the blonde lifted her eyes back to Lena’s. “I didn’t see your name on the byline.” As she stuttered for a response her blue eyes remained locked with Lena’s green, clearly struggling to come up with a coherent response.

Lena wondered in that moment if she had ever seen eyes so blue, like the sky on a summer day, no disruption, just endless blue. “You could’ve fooled me.” The response to being told the woman wasn’t a reporter was almost instantaneous. It was true, the woman standing before her had the makings of an excellent journalist.

Lena maintained eye contact with Kara, not wanting to break it for fear that if she did, the perfect blue shade might change or go away. After a few more moments she thought it best to tear her gaze away, not wanting to come off as strange; after all, they had just met. Even still, she held the gaze long enough to start to memorize the blue hidden behind Kara’s glasses.

“I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.” The words left her mouth before she could think better of it. She wasn’t exactly expecting to speak to the young, not a journalist, again. But she was honest, she did hope she saw Kara again, if not only to allow herself to get lost in those blue eyes, even if only for a brief moment.

The second the two of them left her office Lena was left sitting at her desk, staring at the procedural document in front of her but unable to read the words. She curled up in bed that night, having gone home when Jess informed it was well past 10pm, still completely and utterly distracted by the blue eyes of one Ms. Danvers. 

* * *

“Intriguing!”

Lena dropped her gaze, knowing if she were to look up at Kara’s eyes she would cave in an instant. She insisted that as soon as she could she would give her friend an exclusive, that she would be the first to know. Against her better judgement she looked up, smiling wider than maybe she should have when she saw Kara adjust her glasses, tilting her head almost suggestively. As if to coax Lena into tell her everything.

She’d always loved how Kara’s eyes looked outdoors, as if somehow more blue with the light of the natural sunlight shinning on them. That, in combination with her bright smile Lena nearly spilt everything, choosing instead to offer Kara tidbits of information regarding the aspects of her project which included quantum entanglement and polyatomic anions. She assumed Kara would have no understanding of such topics, but figured it would keep her friend at bay with her questions.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the confused expression on Kara’s face, her own mouth turning up into a wide smile. Kara truly was her favourite person, she couldn’t have imagined how much Kara would come to mean to her when they first met, but she was glad she did.

The phone ringing startled them both out of their bubble, it was like a cloud suddenly disrupting an otherwise clear blue sky. While Lena was excited to get back to work, the thought of departing from Kara’s presence made her feel something she couldn’t quiet put her finger on. She apologized quickly, standing in order to wrap Kara in a hug; she was sure she would never tire of having the older women’s strong arms wrapped around her, but again it was something she tried not giving much thought to. They said their goodbyes, and once again Lena was walking away, wondering when she’d see those shinning blue eyes again. 

* * *

“So what CatCo’s gone?” The words stumbled from her mouth in a panic, her eyes betraying the uncertainty and fear she was obviously succumbing to. The thought of Morgan Edge owning CatCo was one Kara did not want to think too long about, even if she was no longer employed there.

“No… I bought it.” Lena’s eyes met Kara’s, taking a moment to read her expression. She seemed shocked that Lena would do such a thing, but Lena was expecting her to be shocked, she had after all purchased a nearly billion dollar company just to protect her friends feelings.

As she rounds the desk and goes on to explain her attempts to channel her inner hero, Lena notices just how much bluer Kara’s shirt makes her eyes. She had never considered the possibility that Kara’s eyes could be any more blue than they seemed previously. Yet it was the case, that the blue of Kara’s shirt made her eyes even more coloured than normal.

“How often do you get to work with your best friend?” She asks the question with a pleading expression, hoping Kara will take her job back at CatCo. In that moment she curses the combination of Kara’s glasses and the harsh overhead light. It stopped her from taking in the clear, intoxicating apatite blue of Kara’s eyes as much as she wanted to.

She should not have been surprised when Edge walked in on their conversation, she was still waiting for Kara to tell her if she would rejoin CatCo. She willed her heart not to beat too fast at Kara’s protection of her, putting herself between Lena and Edge in an attempt to show the defensiveness she had for her friend. Lena despised Edge, threatening to have security throw him out was something she truly wished she could witness in that moment. Kara excused herself, and Lena didn’t blame her, it was not a situation she necessarily wanted her friend to be stuck in the middle of; even if Kara seemed ready to flatten Edge.

When Supergirl appeared Lena smiled, taking a step back from Edge to allow Supergirl to have access from the balcony door. Supergirl didn’t stick around long, allowing Lena to walk to her desk before pulling Edge out the door, flying him off to god knows where; as far as Lena was concerned it didn’t matter. She had yet to give it much though, not wanting to send herself into a spiral of overthinking, but there was a familiarity to Supergirls eyes, one she struggled to place.

Seeing Supergirl was comforting, but not just because she was a super hero. It was like finding a pillow that you loved, only to realize it was the same shade of blue as her favourite blanket at home. She often wondered what the chances were of her knowing what seemed to be the only two people in the world with such brilliantly blue eyes were, but didn’t bother to do the math. 

* * *

“You just care about me a little less than you do as a source for your story.” She didn’t exactly mean for the words to come out so harshly, so coldly. She just failed to understand why Kara had seemingly abandoned her when she needed her friend the most. James was fighting for his life, her brother had escaped from prison, and she felt like her entire world was about to fall apart and she didn’t have Kara there to hold her together.

She had missed Kara these last few weeks; missed their time together, their talks. In this moment she realized too she had missed seeing Kara’s eyes, how they were bright when she was happy. The different shades they would turn in the light, even misses the way light would reflect off her glasses. She missed so much of her best friend it made her heart ache.

All Lena sees now are sad, dull eyes. The faded blue of a Robin’s egg, left broken on the cold ground. The dim light does nothing to illuminate their beauty and instead, it makes them fade into something Lena doesn’t recognize, a shade of blue still so Kara and yet so different from the Kara she had come to love.

Lena raised a perfectly manicured brow at Kara, waiting for the explanation Kara seemed to be offering for her absence. Lena hadn’t had high hopes for the explanation Kara might give her and in the next moment she was vindicated, as Kara simply stated it would be best if she left, before doing just that. Walking out the door, not bothering to give her an explanation, Lena in turn didn’t bother to try and stop her. Lena did wonder if it just the booze fogging her memory or she really can’t remember what Kara’s eyes used to look like before this mess started.

She took another mouthful of her drink, allowing it to burn her throat on the way down. She hoped it would dull the pain clawing at her chest; it didn’t. 

* * *

“I’m Supergirl.”

Lena froze mid-sentence, completely floored. Had Kara truly just said that to her? Had she really just uttered the two words Lena had been waiting to hear for months since finding out. The words registered with her, Lena realizing not only had Kara told her the truth about who she really was, but then realized she wasn’t supposed to know. Her brows knitted together, a part of her hoping the resulting expression would look sufficiently surprised by the revelation.

The moment Kara takes off her glasses, Lena holds her breath and waits, for what she’s not sure yet, she supposes she waits to see what reason Kara makes up in order to explain why she hadn’t told her, or why she was telling her now.

Her eyes are different without the glasses. She understands now why Kara and Supergirl always had such overwhelming blue eyes; they were one in the same. But in this moment, with the insecurity covering her features, and her hair up, but no glasses she wasn’t Supergirl, nor was she Kara Danvers she was someone else, someone more perhaps.

“I just kept making excuses because you’ve been hurt so many times.” For some reason that caused Lena even more pause, she had figured Kara’s unwillingness to tell her he true identity had everything to do with her last name. A way to keep an eye on the Luthor without arousing too much suspicion. She wasn’t expecting it to be that Kara cared for her, not really anyway. She listened as Kara continued, watching the expression on the blonde’s face.

“If I could be Kara, just Kara; then I could keep you as a friend.” Her voice cracked, though Lena knew she was trying to hold it together. As she continued, her eyes are like a beautiful ice sculpture, slowly melting, trying to hold together, to stay strong, to keep its shape. But the more she speaks, the more the ice melts, no matter how much she tries to stop it. And suddenly tears are forming, the ice getting shiny, the more water that comes, the more it makes, melting the ice faster.

And then a new shape is formed once the stops melting, one that’s smaller and a little broken, but still just as beautiful. And Lena knows that even if Kara isn’t who she thought she was, even if the ice sculpture changed, she still loves it, still loves what it has and will become. She can’t say that though, can’t tell Kara that she doesn’t blame her, because the truth is she does. Kara begs Lena to say something, anything, but she doesn’t, remaining silently even after Kara says her name. Lena barely holds herself together as she walks away, she hasn’t forgiven Kara, she can’t, but maybe if she can make Kara think she has, she can use it to her advantage. So that’s exactly what she does. 


End file.
